


With this ring...

by QueenCarol



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carzekiel, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCarol/pseuds/QueenCarol
Summary: The sudden realization that she never placed a ring upon his finger seems jarring, seems wrong.  A sudden ache develops within her to see him wearing her ring, but how is she going to get one?





	With this ring...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.
> 
> In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economical/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.
> 
> No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Original characters are property of the author.

He doesn't have a ring.

The thought comes to her as she lays beside her husband, their hands laced together over his belly, their cooling bodies trying to catch their breaths after the lovemaking they’d just taken part of. In the post-coital bliss, Carol can’t help but focus on his hands, playing with his digits, lacing and unlacing their fingers. She feels so happy, so in love, that she can’t help but let it translate into the need to touch her husband. Ezekiel doesn’t seem to mind her snuggling and touching tendencies after making love.

It is only when she’s playing with his ring finger that she suddenly remembers that she hasn’t given him a ring.

Ezekiel went through all the trouble to find her the perfect ring and settled on a relic that he’d found in a museum. It was small, practical and up until that moment it hadn’t snagged a single time. Now, so many years after their wedding, the sudden realization that she never placed a ring upon his finger seems jarring, seems wrong. A sudden ache develops within her to see him wearing her ring, but how is she going to get one?

“Is something wrong?” He whispers as he notices a change within her. His fingers ghost over her arm, back and forth, leaving a path of goosebumps in their wake.

“Nothing.” She promises, turning her face to look upwards so that she can look into his eyes. He is still a bit sweaty but the smile on his face is too breathtaking, she simply can’t resist to lean forward and kiss him. “Just a thought.”

“Banish the thought from your mind if it brings you grief.” He begs her before claiming her lips once more.

Ezekiel rolls them over so that he’s hovering above her. She knows that he’s trying to distract her by kissing her senseless so she doesn’t stop him.

She loves kissing him. There is something so tender about the way he kisses, something that tells her he still doesn’t believe he’s actually kissing her. His kisses usually start tender and slow, he then teases her with gentle swipes of his tongue against her lips. Once she grants him entrance, which varies depending on how wicked she’s feeling, she finds the minty taste of the toothpaste they create at The Kingdom and that delicious taste that is all Ezekiel. She especially loves when he eats chocolate; somehow the taste of the mint, chocolate, and Ezekiel create a combination she simply can’t keep herself away from. Sometimes their kisses stay soft and loving and sometimes they develop into something more, something that claims they are each other with nibbles and licks and everything in between.

Once their lungs beg them for air, they pull apart. He leaves her with a smile on her face as she secures her hold around his neck. “I love you.” She whispers.

Ezekiel grins and touches his nose with hers in an Eskimo kiss. “And I love you, my beautiful wife.”

“I like that... being your wife. I like it very much.” She says with a tiny giggle. Already she can feel that their lovemaking is far from over. She too isn’t ready to be separated from him and lets him know by pulling him even closer to her. 

“I aim to please my wife in every way.” He mumbles as he starts pressing kisses on her lips, cheeks, and neck. 

“Every way?” Carol asks with a teasing tone. Ezekiel raises his head to look at her, a devilish grin coming to his lips.

“Every way.”

The thought of his ring leaves her mind momentarily as she is whisked away into a state of pleasure and love.

It takes a couple of days for the thought to come back to her. Once again she’s snuggled against her husband. 

It seems her best ideas come when she’s wrapped in Ezekiel’s arms.

Though this time she only wakens from a catnap they both decided to take, Carol can’t help but snuggle further into his embrace, laying her head against his chest and inhaling deeply. She refuses to get up just yet. Instead, she traces nonsensical figures on his chest while her eyes look around their bedroom.

That’s when her eyes fall on the chain that used to belong to Shiva.

He’s always kept it at his bedside table; a way to remind himself of her existence while at the same time converting it into penitence that reminds him to be careful of the perils of the world. The chains are thick, strong, and blackened. 

What if she were to find a way to have a ring made instead of having to scavenge for it? 

What if she could make his wedding ring out of something as meaningful and concrete to him as was Shiva’s loyalty?

The thought won’t leave her mind. She will have to travel to Hilltop where the blacksmith resides, but hopefully her idea is something that can be done. She’s going to have to somehow pry off one of the links of the chain without asking for his help, get it to Hilltop without him knowing, then present it to him.

Her finger starts drawing circles against his chest. She can’t wait for him to see what she has in store.

The perfect opportunity comes a month later when Ezekiel finally sees the error of his need to keep his son near him and allows Henry to travel to Hilltop to be taught the ways of a blacksmith. 

She sends Ezekiel out for his turn guarding The Kingdom gates, for even the King and Queen take on the task, and quickly starts working. She’s got heavy duty pliers and a chain cutter which were hard to request without raising a few eyebrows. She gently takes hold of the chain, reverently and silently thanking Shiva for all the times she saved her husband, then silently gets to work. By the time she’s done breaking one of the heavy links and cleaning everything up she’s so exhausted she falls into bed and deep into sleep, the chain link hidden in her travel pack.

Morning finds her in Ezekiel’s arms, those strong arms that protect and cherish while also remaining open for her to come and go as she pleases. As soon as she opens her eyes she finds that she’s almost giddy with excitement. She cannot wait to go to Hilltop and talk to the Smithy. The design she has in mind is simple but she thinks Ezekiel will like it, or at least she hopes he will like it.

She buries her face against the pillow, her movement prompting Ezekiel to sleepily pull her even closer. She smiles, not quite ready to start her day which will ultimately end with her camping somewhere in the woods with her son and Daryl. 

“Stay in bed a little longer.” She hears Ezekiel beg, his voice a gentle croon behind her as he buries his face in hair. 

She smiles once again before closing her eyes contently. Before she knows it she is fast asleep, all thoughts of today’s mission nothing but a faraway dream.

When they finally make it to Hilltop and only after she has helped Henry settle in his room, Carol makes her way towards the Smithy. She fingers the chain link over and over, going over her mind on how she will ask for the favor, how she will break the ice and start the conversation. In the end, she doesn’t have to worry. 

“Queen Carol.” The smithy welcomes her.

Carol doesn’t correct him but instead wears the title that The Kingdom has bestowed upon her. She understands why the title is important in the hierarchy of the communities and even though the closest to her know she’s not particularly keen on being called Queen and that only Ezekiel can get away with it without a sharp look their way, she simply smiles at the man and gives her head a little nod.

“Henry up in his room?” The man asks her.

“Yes. He’s settled for the day. He’s very eager to start learning.”

“That’s a good thing.” The smithy says as he brushes a hand over his sweaty forehead. “He’s got a good head on his shoulders. I’m sure he will be a quick study.”

Carol beams with pride for her son. This man barely knows him but already understands her son’s drive. She trusts him to teach Henry, to pass on his knowledge and hopefully propel her son in his quest to help The Kingdom.

“Thank you for taking him, for teaching him.” She offers. “Learning this is very important to Henry.”

“I wish other kids his age were as eager to learn. Being a blacksmith isn’t easy so many quit after a week or two.”

“Something tells me my son will not be in that group.” She chuckles. “He’s quite stubborn when he wants to be.”

“Good. Only a stubborn man can bend and mold metal.”

This was her perfect chance to start the conversation on the ring so Carol took it. “Speaking of bending and molding... I was wondering if you could help me with something.”

“Anything for the Queen of Kingdom.” Carol knows he’s just being this nice because she is friends with Tara and Jesus but this time around she truly doesn’t care if she’s taking advantage of the situation, not if it gets her what she partly came here for. 

“If I were to give you a link from a chain, a thick sturdy one, would you be able to melt it and make me a ring?”

“A ring?”

“Yes.” She’s not going to elaborate on who will be the recipient of the ring because it doesn’t really matter for its creation. “A thick one. Black and smooth with an inscription within.”

“Yeah, it’s doable.” The smithy says with a sharp nod as he leaves his tools to the side and extends his hand, palm upward.

Carol quickly pulls out the thick chain link from her pocket and hands it to him. The smithy inspects the metal, turning it from one side to the next before nodding. “Yeah, there is enough here for a ring. Might need to coat it with something else though or it might stain.”

“I return to Kingdom tomorrow. Would you be able to have it by then?” She wonders. 

The smithy scratches his neck but nods. “Yeah, yeah I can do that.”

“I don’t have much to offer.” She admits heavily. Before she can list what she has to trade for it the man interrupts her. 

“I’ll do it for you.” He says. “No need to worry about payment.”

Carol is surprised and a little suspicious that he doesn’t want payment. She insists that she’ll be able to pay him for it but the man will not hear a single word. “Henry will be a lot of help around here, that is more than you can offer me for this ring.” 

 

With a nod, she leaves the precious chain link in his custody before returning to Henry’s side.

Next day she picks up the ring before saying goodbye to her son. It’s a hard thing to do, feeling like she wants to keep him at her side, protect him with all the fire only a mother knows, but instead she leaves him with a strong hug and the promise that both she and Ezekiel are proud of him.

She makes the ride back home with Diane, chatting casually and catching up on both events at Hilltop and The Kingdom. When they get to The Kingdoms gates they are welcomed by Jerry who is keeping guard with the King and some of the other lookouts. Her husband greets Diane after not seeing her for many years then welcomes her home. 

She knows her husband wants to talk about her trip and about Henry but it’s all far too overwhelming to do in front of everyone. Thankfully Ezekiel knows her and can read the hesitation and exhaustion on her face and guides her into the woods where they talk about what happened and about how soon they’ll have their son back home.

She forgets about the ring until they are getting ready for bed and she catches a glimpse of the rest of the Shiva’s chain. “Oh!” She exclaims before she reaches for her pack where she had placed the ring for safekeeping. “I have something for you.”

“Do you?” Ezekiel asks her as he pulls the shirt he wears over his head. He places the shirt to the side and sits on the edge of the foot of the bed “May I ask what you’ve procured?”

Carol gives him a little grin as she pulls something out of her pack. She hands him the dark brown pouch as she sits beside him, their arms touching before she leans her head on his shoulder. “Open it.”

Ezekiel doesn’t have to be told twice. He pulls the strings of the pouch loose then turns over the pouch. A ring falls on his open palm. It’s a black band that has been polished which makes the metal have a shiny finish, thin of width but slightly taller than a usual wedding band. The ring, as the link of the chain had been, is a dark color.

Ezekiel chuckles as he realizes what it is. “A souvenir of your time at Hilltop?” He asks her as he turns to look at her. 

She gives him a shake of the head and slightly pulls away from him. “Look on the inside.” She says before she places a kiss on his naked shoulder and gets up.

The smithy was able to melt a silver tag he’s found on a scavenging trip and has used the metal, which is anti-corrosive and won’t leave a stain behind, to coat the inside of the ring. It is on that delicate coat that he has inscribed the words she asked him to and which Ezekiel now reads out loud.

“And yet, we smile... together.” 

Carol grins as she raises the bed covers and slips underneath them. She knows her husband is going to be close behind so she snuggles to the bed, waiting for him. 

In a matter of seconds, the bed is dipping as he too slips under the covers, making her shiver at the tiny rush of air he lets in. He quickly finds his way to her, pressing his chest to her back and instantly tangling their legs together. His arm slides over her side before pulling her closer. They snuggle together and she ends up resting her head against his other arm. 

Her hand finds his as he produces the ring. “Will you place it upon my finger.”

Carol takes it from him before gently tracing his fingers with the tip of her own. Taking the ring in two of her fingers she slowly slides the ring into place. It fits perfectly.

“You are a wonder I have learned never to question, my love.” He whispers near her head which only makes her chuckle.

“I know your hands, your fingers. Didn’t need to guess to know your sizes.” She assures him before bringing his fingers to her lips where she lays a kiss on top of the ring. “Want to know what it’s made of?”

“Enlighten me.” 

“I didn’t want it to just be any ring. You found me a beautiful one and I wanted you to have a ring that meant something for you.” She starts explaining as she continues to trace his fingers taking special care on the new addition on his ring finger. 

She pauses for a second before turning towards him, their noses brushing against each other. “I have a confession to make.”

Ezekiel raises an eyebrow playfully. “Proceed.”

“I took Shiva’s chain and took one of the links. I visited the smithy at Hilltop and asked him not only to teach our son but I also gave him a task. He made this ring for you from the melted metal of Shiva’s chain then added a thin layer of silver and etched our words.”

She stops there and stares at her husband. He doesn’t say anything, simply breathes in slowly, looking into her eyes. Carol almost starts to panic and right as she’s about to open her mouth and continue explaining, he steals her breath with a deep kiss, the kind of kiss that renders her completely useless for she can’t help but focus completely on him. His arms tighten around her, pulling her close to him as he can, smoothing a hand over her side and guiding her leg to hook on his hip. 

They remain kissing for what feels like an eternity, her hand rising to gently cup his cheek. She knows they could quickly switch this into a passionate embrace, to let themselves be enveloped by the heat that rises between them and the physical attraction they cannot control. It would be so easy to lay bare and claim each other once more like husband and wife. Instead, and only when their breath has been completely spent, Ezekiel pulls back, kisses the tip of her nose then her forehead.

“I love you, Carol. I always will. Not even death shall extinguish that flame.”

Carol let’s out a sigh of relief before rubbing the tip of her nose against his. She then turns to her back and finally to the side she’d originally been laying on. Her hand quickly finds his and guides it to rest comfortably against her chest, embracing him in that cute way she always holds on to him as he pulls her against him. 

They settle in their embrace, simply breathing softly, slowly letting exhaustion lull them into a deep sleep, hands clasped together, fingers interlaced, rings touching.

King Ezekiel finally has his ring.

**Author's Note:**

> A little birthday present from me to you!


End file.
